


Far Away

by ReigntheWK



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: BLESSED, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, First Time, Kara/Reign, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Rao - Freeform, Rao's Fire, Rediscovery, Soulmates, Star-crossed, Universe-Crossed, reconnect, soul-bound
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-02 02:07:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15786747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReigntheWK/pseuds/ReigntheWK
Summary: That first moment their eyes met, she knew. All the memories came swirling back to her brain and her eyes filled with tears. Kara remembered those little stolen moments in the hidden passage ways. She remembered their first dance with Rao's light shining down on them. She remembered the smell and the way she felt so safe in those arms. Arms that were created over centuries of research. Kara remembered their first kiss, and the exact moment she knew who was to be her bond mate. Kara Zor - El Danvers remembered everything and yet those red eyes staring back at her remembered nothing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first one, please bare with me! I OWN NOTHING!

It is early morning when she wakes from her slumber. She rubs her eyes as her ears adjust to the silence of the area and her eyes adjust to the darkness. She looks towards the window where the moon's light is barely peeking through her curtains. She gets up out of her bed and walks towards her door as she sees the bottom of her door illuminated by the light from outside her room. 

They hiss open as she walks closer and she slowly peeks her head out and looks down the hall. She looks to her left and then to her right and notices that the light in the living room is on. She walks closer to the light, occasionally glancing behind her to see if someone has noticed that she is awake. As she reaches the living room, she holds her breath as she notices her father standing by the table. She watches him twirl the item in his hand, as he mutters to himself. She can't make out what he is saying, but she notices that something is wrong. She quickly hides behind the wall when she catches him turning towards her position. She holds her breath once more and looks around before finding the small crevice in their hall. She quickly jumps into the crevice and waits for her father to walk by, still muttering to himself. 

She leans back into the crevice as a sigh of relief escapes her. She leaves the little crevice and continues towards the spot where her father was. She notices the pad on the tablet and as she goes to pick it up, a sound resonates through the room. Her head snaps up, her heart beats faster in anticipation. She holds her breath and listens to the silence for a good few minutes. She exhales and hangs her head, as she makes her way back to her room. She wasn't even sure why she woke up in the first place or why she began to wander around. Just as she is about to leave the living room, she hears it again. It's that same sound as before; the sound of someone examining their surroundings. She looks back towards the direction of the sound and can't help the curiosity that courses through her. 

She hears it again, and she begins to walk towards the sound. She reaches an undiscovered hallway behind a door she didn't know existed before. She slowly and quietly walks towards the end of the hall. 

The hall is barely illuminated and despite the fear, she feels comforted and safe. Dim red is swimming across the ceiling, but other than that, there is little light. The wall feels course as she runs her hands over it. The floor feels colder than her floor and she concedes that she should have brought her slippers, but she couldn't be blamed for forgetting them, she was only 6. She notices that the farther she walks the louder the sound gets, however it is also simultaneously quiet and the silence seeps through her bones. 

Her fingers reach the corner of the wall and she can feel that she has reached the other side. She slowly walks towards, what she believes to be the middle and at this moment, feels a slight rise in the material of, what she imagines is the door.  She continues to glide her fingers over the risen area and notices that it stretches in a diagonal, moving down towards her and up away from her. 

She takes a few more steps back and looks farther up. She notices how the dim red that swims across the ceiling, cascades like a waterfall over the area before her. She walks further back and gasps as the red glow illuminates a picture and while the picture is majestic, it is also similar. She can't help but feel as though she has seen it before. She notices the upside down triangle and notices the picture within the triangle. She tilts her head to the side and yet can't determine what the picture within the triangle is. She catches sight of the writing etched just beneath the tip of the triangle.

_**Born to cleanse the scourge and deliver the awakening.** _

Her breath catches and her brows furrow together.  _Born to cleanse...cleanse what? What is this?_  she thinks to herself. Her eyes continue to roam over the red illuminated wall and the picture. She looks up once more, towards the ceiling and sees one word. She goes to read it more thoroughly, only to jump in surprise and fear when someone touches her shoulder. 

"Kara, darling what are you doing here? You should be in bed." Kara catches her father's eyes. She catches the slight widening as he glances at the wall behind her. 

"Father, what is this?" She asks him. He merely redirects her out of the hall and through the living room, back to her bed. 

"Nothing to be concerned of my little dove." He says back to her, once they reach her bedroom. The doors hiss open and she steals one last look behind her. She walks towards her bed and climbs back into it. She pulls her blankets up and her eyes readjust to the darkness of her room. She frowns and thanks Rao that her father can't see her frown. She doesn't like this absolute darkness. She likes the dim red light swimming across the ceiling. She likes the way it cascaded like a waterfall and she likes the comfort it mysteriously brought her when she first saw it. 

"Goodnight my little dove." Kara giggles as her father bends down to place a kiss to her forehead. 

"Father, what's a dove?" She asks. He has always called her his little dove, but she never knew what it meant. Kara watches his eye twinkle as he smiles. 

"It is a beautiful creature, one that someday you may see." He says to her. Kara yawns and giggles again, her father was always so mysterious. She watches as he stands and begins to leave. The fear of the absolute darkness rears its head once more. 

"Father, wait! I... I would like a dim light on, please?" She pleads. Once more, the hall is brought to the forefront of her mind, with its dimly light red glow. Kara's shoulder hunch as she barely makes out her father's shoulder shake in laughter. 

"Oh my little dove, you do not need a light. Do not fret. There is nothing within the darkness, let Rao be your blanket." Kara feels her anger grow. She didn't want Rao's blanket. She wanted that dim red light. She wanted that comfort from the hall. For once, all Kara wanted was her father to listen to her. The sound of the doors hissing shut, bring her out of her thoughts. Kara Zor-El is once again left in absolute darkness, with one word swimming through her mind. It's a word that brings her comfort and safety. A word that oddly enough, feels blessed by Rao, however, not in the same way everyone else would think. It is this word that acts as her blanket, as her protector, her fire. 

_Reign._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please bare with me. I am currently in school and trying to get the pace going without just dumping it all in here! Also please if you do not like it, you really don't have to read it. Thank you!

The sound reaches her ears before the smell reaches her nose. Her mouth curls into a smile and she slowly opens her eyes as the sounds curl around her eardrums. She sits up, inhales deeply and smells the beautiful aroma in the air. Each little scent, each little spice is detected and she can't stop the smile that comes to her face once more. It is only when she looks at her surroundings does she realize that she was levitating. Kara groaned before she slowly lowered herself back to her bed. This was the third time, that she is aware of, that she has begun to fly while sleeping. Her sister, Alex, has joked multiple times that perhaps it was a new superpower. Kara disagrees, but nonetheless, has realized it has become a problem. She can't have guest over or engage in sleepovers, with anyone but Alex, because she'll fly in her sleep and her secret will be exposed. Kara groans and she rolls over onto her stomach, her eyes catching sight of the light dim glow of Sol shining through her french window. The sounds, once again are crisp and clear, reach her ears as visions of red dance behind her eyelids every time she closes her eyes. Kara huffs and shuffles her face into the pillow beneath her. Her eyes close and for a millisecond she can smell it. While she can't remember where she smelt it before, she does recognize it. She inhales and furrows her brows when she notices it has disappeared. That crisp, forest smell. The smell of the pine trees as the cool breeze flows through the forest touched with a hint of bonfire. 

"You can't suffocate yourself, just so you know." A small smile dances it's way onto her mouth. Kara lifts her head and faces her company. 

"Do you think it is possible? I mean I know I don't need to breathe...technically, so does it mean it is impossible to suffocate me? Does this mean that I am but an illusion or am I solid and the rest of the world is but an illusion, incapable of harming me?" She asks. 

"Okay Socrates, enough with the philosophy." Alex chuckles and slowly makes her way to her sister's side. "You okay Kar?" 

"Yes I am fine, what makes you think otherwise?" Alex's brow raises slightly at hearing her sister's reply. She is puzzled as Kara hasn't spoken in such a formal way for a while, only really speaking that way when she first came. 

"Well for one, you're not up and eating and second..."

"I'm not always hungry you know." Kara frowns and mumbles in interruption. 

"Yes Kara I know that, but just you usually enjoy eating, so what's going on?" Alex presses forward. She watches her sister's brows furrow together and, with the skills she gained by living with an alien for 13 years, she catches sight of Kara's quick inhale through her nose, as though she is trying to catch a smell of some kind. She watches Kara's face dance with little expressions that would move too quickly for anyone else to see except her. Something is bothering her little sister. 

"It's nothing Al.." Alex looks pointedly at her sister and merely waits. Kara would crack sooner or later. "No really it's nothing, just not sleeping well, I guess." She curls closer to Alex and huffs once into the thigh that she is resting her head on. She sighs when she feels Alex's fingers run through her hair, because for the first time in over 13 years, Alex reads her sister wrong, and Kara successfully lies to her family. 

* * *

Kara walks towards Catco for the first time in 5 years, she doesn't fly or rush there. Alex had offered her a ride, but Kara insisted that she wanted to walk, and walk she did. Her mind flits back to the dream. It is more of the idea of a thought or word or action, rather than the actual thought, word,  or action. Kara's mind is racing and yet at the same time, every time this idea of a thought comes to the forefront of her mind, she feels safe, comforted and protected. She feels home, and Krypton. 

She is pulled from her musings when she bumps into someone and feels the both of them tumbling down. Kara feels arms wrap around her waist and she stretches her hands out to break their fall. She feels and hears a huff of air from the body below her and she finds her own head is tucked into a crook of the other's neck. Kara opens her mouth to speak and it is then that she smells it. That same smell from before. That scent fills her lungs and she slowly lifts herself up, not even aware that she has straddled the person and her dress has gathered around her just above her knees. 

Brown eyes stare back at her and for a moment Kara's breathe catches. The woman before her is stunning as brunette locks and warm brown eyes keep Kara captivated. Her captivation ends when a beautiful voice floats to her ears. 

"Oh man, I'm so sorry, are you hurt?" It is this question that brings Kara's awareness back to the present and it is then, she begins to blush. She notices that she is straddling the woman before her. She notices the way the woman looks so carefully and caring at her, a complete stranger. She notices the way the arms resting on her hips feel and, for one second, her mind goes blank. She notices everything and she begins to stutter, her brain moving a mile a minute providing her with an apology in Kryptonese that she now needs to translate aloud. 

"N..no no I'm okay." Kara feels her face flush, which should be impossible for her and yet, case in point. 

"Are you sure?" Kara's breathe catches again and the hands on her hips squeeze once. Her brain shuts down for perhaps 2.5 seconds before it starts again... in Kryptonese. 

"Yea.. I.. I just...wasn't looking where I was going, and I'm great actually. Like super great. I'm fine, totally fine and cool. I'm cool like a cucumber." If it were possible for Kara to punt herself into Sol, she would have done so at this moment. She's also pretty sure her glasses are falling, and her hair has fallen in some spots and her blush has now become a full body blush. 

"Oh that's good." Brown eyes look at her in amusement. "Do you mind if we get up now? I mean unless you're cool with sitting on the sidewalk as well?" The woman smirks and raises a perfectly shaped brow at Kara.

"Oh...my...goodness! I am so sorry! Of...of course, silly me who wants to sit on the sidewalk on top of someone else, unless they bumped into them, like this situation right here, but then again we don't want this and here I go beginning to ramble and I am going to get up and just stop talking and oh my I am so sorry and sorry one second I'll just shimmy my way off you..and Oh my that sounds... worse than it did in my head and I...." Kara physically clenches her mouth to keep herself from rambling and she scrambles off the woman. She watches the woman stand and brush off her black Twill dress pants and stand to her full height, which was taller than Kara herself and that is something...because Kara is tall. She scrambles to stand up so she is not staring at the woman while being on her knees and in this moment, by some stroke of Rao, Kara's heel buckles and she begins to fall into the woman's arms. 

"Woah, I got you." Kara feels the woman's arms wrapped around her once more, and again her mind is blank and an idea of a thought comes to her mind. She flushes again, which she'll need to talk to Alex about because blushing this much should be next to impossible for her. 

"This is awkward, not that you're awkward. This is where... I just.. we're....I'm awkward, you're gorgeous." Silence befalls them in this moment. It only takes a second for Kara to recognize that she channeled Anna from Frozen and to a stranger she bumped into, who currently is holding her, because her heel gave out. "Um...thanks...um bye." She quickly says as she scrambles, once more, out of the woman's arms and looks slightly up as she waves and leaves. She groans as she walks away and while she wants to she doesn't dare look back. Her mind replies, as she quickly continues her way to Catco, the way the woman's arms felt, and more specifically that smell. That forest scented smell. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two in one day?? In all honesty, I had intended for this to be apart of the second chapter but didn't want to have it all so rushed so I decided to split it and so far I like it, but yeah... Again bare with me :)

At this current time, while she is waiting for Alex to meet her for lunch, Kara is reminded of how much she misses him. How much she misses his funny outlook on life and how at the end of it all, he had wanted to become better. She looks around Noonan's and sees many couples sitting together and her heart aches. Her eyes continue to linger on a few couples, like the couple in the booth across from her with the tall Aryan beauty, with distinct European features, who is wearing a smirk and the small brunette who appears to be sporting a full body blush. Kara chuckles at the image that pops into her brain as she continues to watch them, a blond cat and a small but adorable brown mouse. The other couple she catches sight of is just off to her left, both brunettes, however one has slightly darker skin than the stranger Kara bumped into this morning , while the other was approximately her skin colour and her hair was twisted in a braid that trails down her back, both staring adoringly at each other and yet have smirks on their faces. The final couple look young enough to be in school still and they have placed themselves in the corner in the dark. However, Kara can see them as clear as day. She notices the height difference between them, with the brunette being taller this time, while the petite blonde snuggles into her side. She misses him but the idea of a thought swims around in her head again and she misses this more than she misses him. Her head tilts towards the entrance when a familiar heartbeat reaches her ears.

"Hey were you waiting long?" Kara looks up to catch sight of her sister.

"Not too long, you hungry?" She says and she smiles as she sees Vi come her way.

"Hey Kara, the usual today hun?" Vi says with a smile spread wide across her face. Kara had to be her favourite customer, with her wide bright eyes and soft smile.

"Oh yes please!" Kara's eyes light up at the mention of sticky buns. Alex shakes her head as she sighs after ordering her drink, while Vi chuckles under her breath. To Vi, Kara's love of food never failed to put a smile on he face while Alex knew never to question why Kara only specifically seemed to inhale sticky buns from Noonan's almost has fast as she inhaled potstickers. It takes approximately 3 minutes and 27 seconds for the first sticky bun, and coffee, to arrive and a total of 10.7 seconds for it to disappear.

"Kara..." Alex says reproachfully, "you need to slow down." She continues to watch Kara bounce in her seat while waiting for the second one to arrive. "So how's work been?" She sees her sister open her mouth only to have her attention move to the second sticky bun that was just placed on the table. She rolls her eyes when her sister begins on the second one, while attempting to speak. "Chew and swallow first Kar."

"It's been fine. Snapper is really pushing it lately. I don't know Al, it's been alright." Alex's brow slowly rises as she watches her sister and sips her drink. Kara usually has more to say.

"Kara you okay? You were odd this morning, I just wanted to make sure..."

"Are you kidding me? You can't just do this just because you're a tall German Goddess! Like seriously what do they feed you over there?! Miracle Grow?" Both Alex and Kara turn towards the sound and Kara notices that it was the tall Aryan beauty and the petite brunette. She wants to laugh again at the image before her. It appears the German woman has picked up the small brunette and has begun to carry her over her shoulder as they leave. She really does want to laugh, but she is reminded of him again and her heart aches once more.

"Ah Kara, I'm sorry. I know you miss him." Alex begins as the couple finally leave. She reaches over to hold her sister's hand, to provide comfort. Kara slips away from her, for the first time since she landed on Earth, Kara closes herself off from her sister's comfort.

"Yeah..." She trails off, because while she does miss him, she misses something else more. She misses strong arms and she misses dim red. She misses soft eyes and she misses a warm presence. She misses a husky voice and she misses the smell of pine trees, a bonfire and the forest. However, she doesn't bother correct her sister. The very same sister who left her on Earth Birthday, who pushed her towards him in the first place even after Kara explained the first time that she didn't want to be with him, who didn't trust her when it came to Lena's innocence, granted Alex didn't ostracize the woman either, she didn't really provide the moral support for Kara that she could have used.

"Don't worry Kara..." She hears Alex begin and she doesn't want to hear it again. How she needs to stick to being Kara Danvers. How she needs to be human. How she needs to do this and do that and be this and be that because it will eventually get better. Kara didn't want better, she wanted before. She wanted yesterday. She wanted three months ago. She wanted a year ago. Kara wanted Krypton, she wanted home, she wanted to be who she was, not who she had to be. So she interrupts her sister.

"The funnest thing happened today though. So I was walking to Catco this morning and I bumped into this woman and we fell, well I fell on her and we kind of stared at each other and, speaking of which, she had nice brown eyes, very warm. Anyways, so we're staring at each other and somehow, the next thing I know I am channeling my inner Anna of Arendelle and I say, 'I'm cool as a cucumber' and she didn't even cringe, she just smirked and I think she chuckled, I can't remember. So we're still on the ground and she just rolls with my blabbering at this point and then said, 'Do you mind if we get up now? I mean unless you're cool with sitting on the sidewalk as well?' And I wanted to laugh cause she was using my 'cool as cucumber' thing back at me. It was funny Al." She finishes, slowly as Kara watches her sister huff and pinch the bridge of her nose. She knows what's coming next.

"You need to be careful Kara..." She tunes out the rest of the speech. Kara knows it now, it's been imprinted into her brain. **You need to be careful Kara. You could have hurt her Kara. You have to watch out more Kara. I can't always be there Kara. You need to be more alert Kara.** "Anyways be more on the lookout okay?"

"What?" Kara blinks back into focus. She sees her sister glare at her.

"Focus Kara. Be on the lookout." She furrows her brows and tilts her head off to side.

"Why? Has there been alien activity? I would have heard it." She says.

"No and that's what's concerning to the DEO. It's been completely quiet on the alien front. The last time it was this quiet, we found out that your aunt was alive and that they were planning to use Myriad." Kara feels her heart clench in pain at the memory of her aunt.

It's hard to know that the person in front of her, had hated her when she landed, had at first made it hard for Kara to assimilate, and then killed her only living relative besides Kal-El. And Kara? Kara is expected to forgive and move on. She is expected to love and forgive and say it's okay. Except it isn't okay, and Kara feels that she is allowed to be justified in her pain. She knows she has been through so much; Krypton destroying, the Phantom Zone, a new planet, being abandoned, being a burden and oppressed in terms of hiding who she is and to stop 'speaking like that cause it's weird', being bullied, having her pod taken, being responsible for a father having to leave, being responsible for another person spiralling, being abandoned again, a tough job, ridiculed for said job despite being the only one to have lasted as long as she did, having to appear less intelligent than she truly is, meeting her only living relative, red kryptonite, black mercy, to having her only relative killed and discovering who her mother was, Myriad, being promoted only to later be fired, to being told to butt out and ridiculed for befriending someone with a notorious last name, being responsible for teaching a Daxamite how to be a human, Cadmus, to being coerced into dating him, to being abandoned on Earth Birthday, to having to remain emotional strong despite the strong personality he had, to being belittled, to discovering who her Father was, Medusa Virus, Earth 1, and a Daxamite invasion, and finally having to force him to leave because the air was toxic to him and she wouldn't be able to save him; and the only time in which she allowed herself to acknowledge that was when she was poisoned with Red Kryponite. All she wants is a moment to say, 'I am not okay' instead of always being forgiving, and caring and being someone else's voice of reason.

"So it's been quiet Alex, isn't that a good thing?" Kara forces herself back on track.

"Normally yeah, but this is different Kara. It isn't just the activity decrease. I mean the entire underground has stopped everything. Something is happening, or they can sense something, I don't know, but it has J'onn on edge. So please just be on the lookout." Her sister pleads. Kara opens her mouth to ask if it could be Cadmus, only to have her phone vibrate. She glances at the message, only to roll her eyes when she sees it's from Lena. She can acknowledge that Lena is beautiful and is her best friend, and Kara will always protect her friends and family Lena included, but she does feel a tad uncomfortable with the excessive soft glances and the increased heart rate she hears. It is perhaps the only reason Kara glances at Lena's chest. Every time Lena's heart races, she glances at the organ.

"Sorry, it's just Lena. Apparently we had agreed to lunch. I had no idea when this even occurred. I don't know. I should get going anyways. I have work and what not." Kara mentions to Alex and she stands to give her sister a hug before leaving.

As she leaves Noonan's, she hears a chuckle that sounds familiar and it captivates her.

"Come on mom! I don't want to miss the ceremony!" Kara's brain filters the information. The Supergirl ceremony Lena has going on later this evening. Snapper would want her to work it. Lena would want her there. She wants to be home, with her lights off and her dim red light on, that she bought on a whim without consciously knowing why, while she listens to her classical music from Krypton that she managed to retrieve one day from her pod while at the DEO.

"Alright, alright!" Kara's breath catches in her throat and she swears she hears another voice instead of the one who spoke. _"Alright, alright!"_

She recognizes the voice though. It is the woman from before. The one whose smile made Kara speechless. Whose brown eyes seemed familiar and at the same time distant. Whose voice made Kara's breathe catch. Who smelled like forest, pine and a bonfire and reminded Kara of a home, being safe and an idea of a name. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do apologize for the delay. I am trying and for now I have this... I may actually change it's position a little later but for now I am happy with it here. Also if Reign's birth seems familiar I did borrow Mewtwo's birth as I felt they might be similar in that aspect.

_Where am I? Those footsteps, where are they from?  This... it's not familiar. What happened? Why?_

The surrounding is unfamiliar. The footsteps are too loud. Nothing is as it was and yet it was unsure of what once was. Things looked different, changed. Darkness encompasses the surroundings and provides relief if only for a few moments. 

Voices are echoed through the atmosphere. It is too loud, these voices are too loud. "Look at this! This is... it can't be, correct? It is too early, is it not?" What was too early? 

"Run another scan. I want to know what is happening." 

"No leave us to our work..." 

"Leave you? You have done enough!" 

"You are making a mistake, let us handle it!" 

"Remove them!" 

_Those voices. They're outside. Where I must be!_ Glass shatters and liquid drains onto the floor. Everything is silent, except for a low buzz that cannot be placed. Red eyes scan the room and they note the individuals within the area, looking back. 

"Call for General Astra!" 

"Quiet! Let us hear the vocal alteration." 

_"Vocal alteration?"_

"Yes.  Your vocal subtones can be altered. For example, right now you are speaking in your reverberating tone of voice, however, focus enough and you can alter the tone of your voice into a higher less reverberating tone of voice. You see, for centuries we have worked to devise a weapon to protect Krypton and its inhabitants. We were approached by a group of witches who were able to assist us with our research and to prove their own theories. Centuries upon centuries of research all cumulated into one single specimen. You are the first project to be created." A man says as a woman steps forward. 

_"I am just a creation? Nothing but a cumulation of theories and research?!"_

The woman steps closer and lightly rests her hand on the man's shoulder. "Selena..." The man says to her. His eyes narrow in frustration but he lets her continue. "You are greater than the research. Stronger than any Kryptonian or any species to exist under Rao. You have power strong enough to wrestle an entire world under your control. You are not just a creation. You are an entirely new species born under Rao's fire." 

_"A new species? Is that what I am or am  I simply the final production of your research? Thousands of years of research resulted in me. What is to happen to me now that your research has been concluded?"_

The man from before, the one who attempted to stop the woman, steps forward and is about to speak once more when he is interrupted. The woman bounces slightly forward, her eyes twinkle in excitement and yet hesitance is building just behind this excitement. "Oh, our research is not concluded yet. We still have much more to finalize! The Cult is eager to continue!" 

Eyes glance up at the Kryptonians before them. They narrow in anger as they watch the man converse with the woman, Selena who spoke before.  _These beings, they care nothing for me._ Everything is once again too loud, too crisp. 

"Selena, we must tread carefully." 

"You worry too much Zor-El. However, I am curious as to why it possesses the body of a 7-year-old. It was meant to be an infant. This is most interesting." 

_Is this who I am? To be here and serve under these Kryptonians. To be nothing more than their weapon? This cannot be everything..._ Thoughts are halted when the man speaks. "Let us all retire for the night. It is late and while this is unexpected, it is much progress. Selena, do not arrive tomorrow, your services are not needed."

"Zor - El, heed my warning, let us continue our work, or you will lose the only thing that matters." Red eyes notice that the man has stopped listening to the woman. That he has proceeded to ignore her and her warning. The words heeded by the woman are intriguing and more must be learned.

_"You said... you said I was born of Rao's fire?"_

"Yes, you are born to cleanse the scourge and deliver the awakening. We dreamed of creating the world's most powerful being, and we succeeded."

Red eyes watch as the woman, Selena, departs from the room. However, as the door hiss open, a scent wafts into the room. Every minuscule detail of that smell, no matter how faint, is caught and red eyes close as deep inhales could be heard throughout the room. _That smell...Rao, what is that?_  That thought vertebrates so much, that the sound of laughter is almost missed. A delicate giggle is heard, it is faint, however still crisp to the only occupant that could hear it.  _Who are you?_

* * *

 

Night falls and the moon casts a small light into the room. This is unnecessary as red eyes adjust to their surroundings. Everything is too clear as if Rao had allowed his light to shine through. 

Thoughts are halted when the man from before steps forward. "Selena sees you as a creation for her purpose, as a tool to prove her theories on Kryptonian dark magic. I know otherwise."

_"You did nothing as she implied that I was a mere cumulation of research."_

"I have to tread my actions carefully. I see a valuable being. A protector, not a weapon. I see the truth."

_"Truth?"_

"With your power and my studies, together we could show the universe the truth."

_"I do not need your help with that, Kryptonian."_

"You were born of Rao's fire. Fire is not so easily controlled and will result in chaos. Your powers are exactly like that unless you learn to control them. I can help you do that."

_"How?"_

"Trust me. I can show you a way that will allow you to focus your powers so you will be truth, judgement and death. A way so that you will reign"

_"Show me."_

"We will begin at a later date. I must retire to my family." 

_"Tomorrow."_

The man nods his head and exits the room and darkness once again encompasses the area. 

* * *

 

Red eyes watch as machines and AI's flit around the area. The noise is still too loud and yet a haze of black provides red eyes with a necessary break from the brightness. Furthermore, the noises have dimmed and yet the machines and AI's can still be heard flitting around and placing more machines and cold metal where they are supposed to go.

_"You say this armour protects me, but yet it feels as though it is suppressing my power, why?"_

"Your powers are not being suppressed, they need to be focused and that is what this armour will do. This is traditional warrior armour, enhanced to provide the best protection for you and to help harness and focus your powers. So that you can use it for your purpose"

_"What is my purpose?"_

"It is important to exercise patience. Trust that you will find and understand your purpose soon enough."

* * *

 

A body walks into the area and the entirety of the military guild stops their training. They look towards their general and watch as she clenches her fists and march towards the two beings.

"Zor-El what is this?"

"Trust me Astra, this is for the good of Krypton. Now please gather the guild, there is training that is needed."

"This is... a child!" They watch their General argue with the scientist. They eerily watch the small body covered in shining, traditional armour. They shiver as red eyes, through a black mask glance their way. There was something odd about this child.

"Let's go everyone, line up and prepare for training." The response is immediate and they begin one by one, lining up to face the small body. The first Kryptonian moves forward and lifts his fists ups to begin. He watches red eyes glow brighter and feels a scorching burn pierce his shoulder. He yelps and falls to his knees covering his seared shoulder.

_"So this is my power."_ The reverberating voice stops everyone in their tracks and sends a chill down their necks. There was something completely wrong with this child and by the looks of their General, they knew they were in trouble. They continue however, as their General has ordered them to do so.

Many bodies move to attack the small being. Just as the group reach the child, the body disappears and they look around themselves and in their training room to find the child. A shadow encompasses them and they look up, noticing the child suspended in the air, glaring down at them with hate searing behind the red eyes.  _"I am in control now."_

The training continues, day in and day out. New fighters are brought forward and the small body grows stronger and taller. Despite the training and harnessing the power, a thought continues to plague the mind as the body looks at the newest recruit of the guild. A young Kryptonian man, whose currently being suspended on the wall by the spear thrown into his shoulder.  _"But what is my purpose? Why am I here?"_

* * *

 

Zor-El and the being enter the room that has been the being's home, from the moment it removed itself from the glass tube. Rao's light barely shines through the window on the far side of the room. The being moves to the podium and stands as AI's and machines flit once more, connecting the wires to the body's armour.

_"I understand my power and possess full control of it. So why am I here, what was the purpose of keeping me here?"_

A head tilts up to look towards Zor-El as he steps forward. "To serve your planet. You were created to protect Krypton and it's inhabitants. You were created to pave the way for Kryptonian society and you were created to destroyed worlds. You are a WorldKiller, that is your purpose."

Red eyes narrow in anger and Zor-El feels a shiver sprint down his spine as he stares back, defiantly.  _"That is not true. I was created by Rao's fire, I have another purpose. You said I was truth, judgment and death. That I was not a culmination of your research."_

Zor-El's own eyes narrow and he thinks of his daughter. His beautiful daughter Kara who must be protected was the purpose for him creating this being before him. He remembers, slightly, that this being has been the focus of research and experimentation and magic for over a thousand years and yet his mouth runs before his brain catches up. "You were created by Kryptonians to obey Kryptonians. You will never be anything more than a WorldKiller." 


End file.
